Humor Me
by Sarai Carrasco
Summary: Riverdale Drabbles Mostly featuring my favorite pairing, Sweet Bea. Probably some Bughead among other things.
1. Summer Break

**Just a drabble or several…**

…~*~...

When the final bell of the school day rang, signaling the close of yet another year, Betty let loose a breath of relief. Sure, she liked school, always had, but the end of this year could not have come sooner. Shoving her notebooks and pencil bag into her backpack, she looked around the room and smiled. It would be at least a couple of months before she would be sitting in the hard plastic chairs again. The hallway was a myriad of slamming lockers, raised voices and shuffling feet. Pushing her way toward her own locker was a feat to say the least, but when she finally made it, she had to push a couple of raucous boys from it's exterior.

The contents of her locker was almost nothing, she had taken most of it home over the last few days. Wanting desperately to just grab her few needed items and exit the building quickly. It was looking like it would be a total success until she shut the door, spun around and was greeted with leather motorcycle boots. Inhaling deeply, she let her eyes travel from the worn boots up jean clad legs to an obnoxious belt buckle. She looked at the large metal skull for just a moment too long, eliciting a snigger from it's owner.

"Hey, eyes up here Cooper. What am I a piece of meat to you? I thought you were different. Jeez." She let her head fall to the side slightly, rolling her eyes at the boy before her.

"I wasn't objectifying you Sweet Pea, you'd have to be attractive for that." Her eyebrow shot up for just a beat, then a smirk graced her face.

"Ah, come one, you got me right in my heart Betty, right in my heart." Feigning a hurt look, he pointed to his right pectoral, then winked at her, replacing his frown with a seductive smile.

"Oh please, you'd have to have one first." She pulled at the strap over her shoulder. "Besides, your little smirks don't work on me, remember?" She pushed past him and almost everyone else that was close enough for her to smash a shoulder into. Looking behind her to see if he was following, smiling when he finally whirled around. Shoving unsuspecting hordes of kids out of his way to get to her.

"And here I thought we had an understanding Cooper." He said to her, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"An understanding? What understanding would that be Sweet Pea?" They'd finally made it outside, warm air surrounding them. It was still quite loud considering almost everyone had left the premises.

"You never struck me as someone who would just forget. Doesn't matter anyway, FP wants you at the Wrym regardless of what you and I have going on." His arm was warm sliding against her back. For a moment she relished in his muscled half embrace; a smile playing on her lips. "Our plans will have to wait for later." He did it again, sending shivers through her with the timber of his voice, his hot breath washing over her ear, down her neck, minty fresh and tinged with nicotine. She could feel her insides turning to goo.

"I hardly thing selling pot to old men at the country club is plans, but sure, our plans can wait." She said, desperate to shew away her semi romantic interest in the boy. His arm slithered from her body, she missed him instantly.

"Hey! Better hurry if you don't want my old man pissin' in your cheerios Cooper." Jughead clapped a hand on her back, it was a little too hard and she had to step forward so as not to topple over. "Sorry 'bout that Betty, kinda in a hurry." He winked at her and bolted to his bike. Returning her attention to her partner in crime, literally, she looked up at him and waited.

"What? FP said he wanted us there. If you'd hurry up, we could beat Jones there and still have time a little fun." Without hesitation, Sweet Pea jogged to his bike, taking a seat on it. The engine roared to life, he patted the seat behind his and smirked at the girl. She was not amused. Or maybe she was, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Will I always be on the back of your bike Sweet Pea?" It was a genuine question. She snaked her arms around his torso, resting her chin on his shoulder blade, waiting for his answer.

"Jeez Betty, I sure hope so!" He managed to turn around enough to catch her green eyes, bright and happy. He could feel the smile on his back.

"Just drive Sweet Pea." He pushed off the curb, sending them zooming through the school parking lot, missing the remaining students and their cars.


	2. Community Service

**Just a drabble or several…**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.**

… **~*~...**

Her hair was sticking to her back, sweat from the summer heat had soaked through her tank top. She was glad for the bandana he offered her before they'd left that morning. They had been walking around Southside for hours now, picking garbage, part of the change and their court order.

"You need some water baby girl?" He was so good to her, she couldn't help the smile that erupted over her face.

"Yes thank you." Betty drank greedily from the bottle, a little dribble sliding down her chin, then onto her decolletage. His eyes darting to the droplet escaping beneath the fabric, somewhere he wished he was instead of burning to death picking up trash.

"Just think, four more hours to check off our hundred and twenty." Betty was trying to think positively, although it wasn't exactly as positive as she'd first intended.

"I'd rather be churning asphalt with Jones. At least his community service is an actual job. This is slave labor." Sweet Pea tossed a handful of cigarette butts into the large black bag they'd been issued earlier.

"Well, we would all be in better shape if someone hadn't of blabbed to Reggie about what we do on Saturday nights." Shaking her head, Betty handed the water bottle back to Sweet Pea, he drank some then put it back in his backpack.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you wouldn't have shoved extra sacks in my saddle bags. We were done for the night. We didn't need to try sell anymore." They were in fact _not_ finished with drops for the night, he was trying to tiptoe around the fact that he'd been kissing her, bending her over his bike when the blueberries and cherries started flashing.

"Yes, blame me for all of the underage drug possession and intent to sell. What if you actually accepted a little blame for this Sweet Pea?" She was grasping for wads of paper in a bush when she felt the sting of Sweet Pea's hand on her rear end. "Ouch!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be bending over, giving me a view of that sweet ass Betty Cooper. You could get guys put away for life with that ass alone." She turned red, well more red than she already was.

"Sweet Pea! My ass is not why we got caught. Your lack of self control is why we got caught." She threw the paper into the bag, then walked away to another bush.

"Not even close Betts. You drive me crazy and you haven't even touched me yet. Not today anyway." He said in her ear, kissing the side of her face. Licking his lips as he backed off.

It's my fault you can't think with one head instead of two?" She wasn't looking at him. He made hard for her to think when she watched him work.

"Believe me, I've been trying to think with only one head, but you seem to ruin it every damn time." He bit his lip, watching her bend over again.

"Just keep your eye on the prize Sweet Pea, this is almost over." She shoved another piece of paper into the bag.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping my eye on it." It was with great strength and a wince of pain that he did finally look away. It was just in time too, their probation office turned the corner and parked on the street beside them.

"Okay kids. You got your four hours today, I'm sweatin' like a pig." Sweet Pea cocked an eyebrow and smirked simultaneously peeling his gloves from his burning hands.

"Watch it Sweet Pea. Don't make me tack on ten more just for the hell of it. Come on, Betty tie the bag off. Let's go!" The officer was visibly sweating, dabbing a handkerchief to his glistening forehead. Sweet Pea just laughed and heaved the loaded bag into the back of the pickup. Then hopped in himself, holding out a hand for Betty.

"Your chariot my lady." He said.

"Ha! Sure thing Sweet Pea, thanks." She hopped up onto the bumper, using it for leverage. Luckily they had four other people to pick up and their trash bags as well.

"Hey Betty?" Sweet Pea asked, wiping sweat from his face with his bandana.

"Yeah Sweet Pea?" Betty had her head tilted back, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing around her, cooling the beads of sweat over her neck.

"You weren't just using me for my product right?" He glanced her way, biting his top lip with his bottom teeth. It was the most innocent she had ever seen him.

"No, I would never use you. Especially not for your product." She held his eyes with her own. He nodded his acceptance.

"Cool" He said to her, and to nothing at all.

"Yeah, cool."

…~*~...


	3. Either Way

**Just a drabble or several…**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing oertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.**

… **~*~...**

Hanging her keys on the rack near door, she shook her umbrella out before fully stepping over the threshold. It had been raining for most of the day, her converse were soggy from running to her car from the Register. It was the same routine for the last ten years, maybe more.

Wake up, make coffee, rush out the door with her to-go cup she'd recieved from Jughead a few Christmas' ago. She was lucky to even see him in the morning if at all anymore. It started out as opposite schedules, him working late at the Whyte Wyrm, going over the bills and writing in his spare time; shooting her an email of his latest article when he was through. There was an understanding at that point. She had to open The Register when he was barely asleep for three hours. Yet now, it was barely living.

Forgetting her sopping wet hoodie and shoes at the front door, she'd left wet foot prints for him to find when he came home from checking on the guys at the Wyrm. He let Sweet Pea run it now, just doing the books and writing payroll checks, ordering food and liquor, it was braindead action.

He nearly tripped over her discarded tennis shoes, laces sprawled out with the wet sleeves of her hooded sweater. It pissed him off, a surge of anger jolting through him.

"Fuck! Just leave all your wet shit by the door why don't you!" Deciding to give up whatever angry outburst was sure to come, he did the same. Toeing off his wet boots and socks, tossing his very wet leather jacket on top of the pile, a puddle was quickly forming around the shoes and fabric. Pulling his beanie off, he shook his hair out, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything, anger, sorrow, happiness; there was nothing he could recall.

Noticing the slender wet marks of her feet on the wooden floor, he followed them down the hallway to their one and only bathroom. The door was open, the sounds of water running and Betty humming something to herself. Silently, he walked next to the watery prints, taking a deep breath, listening to the haunting humming of his wife. Jughead suddenly wished he'd been aware months before. He hadn't noticed she'd taken down the pictures in the hallway, nor had he noticed she had taken to wearing her Chuck Taylor's again. Leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, he watched her through the clear film of the shower curtain. He hadn't seen her naked body in months either, they'd been sleeping in separate rooms for longer than he'd cared to admit. His mouth went dry, suddenly realising that he'd quite literally thrown away nearly a year of their life together. Coming back to reality, steam billowing up and over the shower curtain; Betty was shampooing her hair now, eyes closed as she sang a little louder. He didn't know how to say the words, to ask her if she still wanted this life with him. He didn't blame at her all if she didn't. He'd more or less abandoned her and their marriage to run a damn bar, to parade around in jacket and be a badass on the streets of Southside. He decided to take action, rather than use words. Pulling his shirt off from the hem, he tossed it somewhere in the hall, he couldn't care less where. Unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor with his boxers, he stepped out of them. Pushing the shower curtain open, he watched the water slide down Betty's shoulders, suds sluesed down her neck from her hair. He stepped in, letting the curtain fall back into place soundlessly.

"I'm so sorry Betty. I'm such a schmuck." Startled at the voice behind her, Betty jumped a little, eyes wide she turned to face him.

"Yeah, you can say that again. No more sneaking up on me! What are you doing in here anyway?" She ignored the index finger he swiped down her shoulder blade, and the look of longing on his face.

"What are we doing Betts?" The use of his name for her caused a sharp pang in her heart.

"We can't go on like this, we aren't even people anymore." she turned around not looking at him, letting the water run through her soapy hair.

"That's what I'm talking about." His heart was hammering in his chest. Afraid of what was really going on in her head.

"It's up to you Jug, I'll love you either way."

…~*~...


	4. Fever

**Fever**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright is intended. I own nothing oertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.**

 ***Malachai- because I think he needs to be expanded upon. There's more to his story and I like building up the underdog, or douche bag in this case. Enjoy…**

… **~*~...**

Prospecting for the Serpent's was no easy feate, it rocked him to the core, left him feeling a certain way when they rejected him totally. Malachai was certainly hurt when he was told to kick rocks by FP himself, but when he found out it was because of his own Father, that's when he wanted to deconsruct the MC, bring them to their knees.

He had no idea that when he played with the Snake Charmer, he'd be the one to get bit. It never occured to him that the broad would be trying to dethrown him at the same time she tried to dethrown FP, it made him stop and think.

Was Jingle Jangle and running the Southside really worth the beef between him and FP, was it worth losing everything to Penny Peabody anyway? He thought not. So when he reached out to FP of his own accord, meeting with him at Pop's in the dead of night with no backup (he had none to speak of anyway), he took it to heart.

"Hello FP." Malachai raised a hand to shake FP's, noting the older man's shifty glance in his direction, the obvious mistrust of this meeting, but he still shook hands with him.

"Just so you know Chai, we aren't alone. I have people watching, don't start any shit with me." FP's eyebrows shot up, the ridges in his brow line prominent with his urging.

"I know, I came alone, I told you I'm on my own, Penny took _everything."_ Malachai sat down in the booth across from FP, he was nervous, he'd seen Sweet Pea outside smoking on the steps. He noticed Jughead in a booth with the sweet blonde from the race, his eyes lingered a little too long on her perfect pink pout. FP noticed.

"We aren't playing matchmaker Chai, what do you want." FP's palms were flat on the table, he was sitting pin straught in his seat, a toothpick hanging lazily from his lips.

"I _know_ that FP, I was just lookin', been a rough time for me the last few weeks." Letting loose a breath of frustration, Malachai closed his eyes briefly.

"Who's fault is that? Just had to talk to the Snake Charmer. What is she now Malachai? What would be the Ghoulie equivalent to a conniving bitch?" FP took tbe pick from his mouth, turning it around in his caloused fingers.

"That's already the equivalent, no fancy namesakes for bitches with too much pride. She pulled my ghoul, just like she did Jughead. Seein' as outlaws don't have insurance, she dropped me in Sweetwater River, left in my cage, I was lucky to get my bike before she took that shit too." Malachai rubbed at his right shoulder through his t-shirt sleeve, it lifted a bit, revealing a bandage with dried blood on it.

"Betty, first aid kit, now!" FP snapped his fingers, then pointed across the table. Malachai jumped at the sound of FP's fingers. He wasn't sleeping well, considering he'd been sleeping on the streets for three days.

"That's not code for 'take him out back' right? I wouldn't put up a fight, gotta be better than sleeping behind dumpsters and hoping this shit don't go septic, which, I dunno.." Malachai couldn't look FP in the eye, he felt highly self concious, especially after Betty swayed from the dining area of the restaurant to the kitchen behind the swinging doors.

"This isn't a wack job if that's you think. I'm having Betty take care of an old friend. If Penny really took your club, we have bigger issues than our history together. Your old man was a grade A dick, but Penny is bitch from hell no one should ever know. Let Betty patch you up, things should go a little more smoothly now that we _don't_ have a Ghoulie in our midsts." FP nodded at Jughead, he rose from his table in the corner, disappearing through the same doors Betty had just come through.

"You let chicks sit in on meetings with former prospects, ex Ghoulies to boot?" Malachai asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head for Betty to clean his woulnd up.

"Watch it, don't forget she managed to infiltrate your Ghoulie lair without so much as a matchstick to save her. She could probably whip your ass into submission with her ponytail. Don't underestimate this one, she's a Smith." Betty ignored the talk about her, easing into the booth with Malachai, pulling the tape from his swollen bicep.

"A Smith huh? Couldn't be little Miss Elizabeth Cooper could ya?" He was looking her now, taking in her full lips, the dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks. His heart thudded in his chest when her emerald green eyes met his own.

"I am." Was all she said, her eyes swiftly leaving his. Her brow furrowed at the state of his skin, the dried blood. He hadn't exactly had the luxory of going to the hoapital like Jughead did, he had no family ro speak of. "This looks infected FP, i need more than a first aid kit." She sat back, looking at the state of him.

"Shit, give me minute alright? Do I need the bag?" FP rose from the booth, looking back at Betty in questioning. She simply shook her head at him and he too, moved past the singing doors of the kitchen.

"You gonna scrape the shit out me with a stainless steel brush Sweetheart?" He leaned his head onto the glass. Betty didn't miss how relieved he was at the sensation of the cool glass on his skin. Her hand shot up to feel his forehead.

"Jesus Malachai, you're burning up." She worried her bottom lip, eyes wide with fear as she touched his cheek, his neck, then tugging his face to look at her. She was worried, about him.

"Just a fever darlin'. I was tossed in the river remember?" He chuckled a little bit, feeling the extreme exhaustion settle over him.

"This is more than a dip in the river Malachai, I think you _may_ have sepsis!" Her fingers felt incredible over his heated fleah, goosebumps errupted from head to toe, she had no clue. He let her feel the planes of his face, push into the sore heated flesh of his arm, then feel his wrist for his pulse. He relished her touch, the scent of her wafting into his nostrils. He didn't tey to woo her, he was so tired, hungry, sore.

"Is no thang Betty darlin", but a flesh wound, ha!" He let his eyes slide closed for just a moment, Maybe he could get some real sleep before they threw him out to die on the streets, just like his old man.

"Fuck! Malachai! Don't pass out!" She was slapping his face with her small palms. When he opened his eyes, her face was full of worry, her eyes wide with fear.

"Calm down darlin'. I haven't slept in days, haven't eaten in days, haven't felt human in longer." He watched her, the way her eyes softened and her bottom lip tucked up under her top teeth, she was so goddamned cute.

"Hang on, don't fall asleep, okay?" She stood, rushing into the back, he could hear voices, then the sound of a spatulas and fridge doors opening and shutting. He tried to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see her walk back through those doors. He longed to see her, needed to see her.

She came bursting through the doors, a mug in one hand and two bottles of pills in the other. Setting the mug down on the table in front of him, it nearly pained him to look away from her and at the contents of the mug.

"I brought you coffee, how do you take it?" She was looking at him, green eyes meeting brown, a smirk rose on his face.

"Cream and two sugars, please." He was smiling at her, through his pain and lack of sleep. "You don't have to take care of me because FP said so. You could tell me to go fuck myself and it wouldn't hurt your _Prez_ either way." His voice was low, a rumble in his chest. She was steady in her pouring, regardless of the way he affected her. She had thought he was striking when she had seen him in his office when her and Veronica got caught by his men. His jawline was excruciatingly sharp, the curls of his deep drown hair hung in his face, framing his high cheekbones. She chose to ignore his remarks, instead opening the prescription bottle, letting two capsules fall out into her palm.

"You care don't you? About people in general, not just about your club, or yourself, or _FP_." He was close to her now, she could smell the tobacco on his breath as it ghosted across her skin. She shivered, and he seen it. He smiled at her, leaning his head on his hand. He'd already lain his left arm on the table. The mug of coffee was halfway between them, her slender fingers stirring the spoon into the dark liquid; sugar still crunching on the bottom.

"You don't know anything about me Malachai." She was sturn, danger dripping from her harsh tone.

"I know your Daddy is the Black Hood. Your Mom is an ex Serpent from the Southside. If memory serves, she was pretty fuckin' brutal in her day, beat the shit out of my Dad outside the Wyrm. He deserved it, druggie pile shit." Their fingers touched when they both reached for the bowl of half and half on the table. Her green eyes darting to his. She looked like she might explode. He laughed a little, taking his hand away, letting her take control.

"No bad blood on our end I assume then?" She poored the contents of one container in, reaching another.

"None whatsoever, unless you're counting Jughead." He said, letting hisbhead fall back onto the glass, he watched her through half lidded eyes. She took a deeo breath, releasing it slowly.

"I thought it was Penny who wanted the pound of flesh." It was a statement, not a question. She stirred the coffee again, pushing the pills toward him, not chancing another volt of electricity shooting through her. He watched her for a second more, then laid his hand over hers.

"She did, and she got it, from both of us. I was talking about the race." He watched the shiver go through her, it rolled feom her hand up her arm then over shoulders and up her neck. Her eyes rolled back in her head and he almost salivated at the sight.

"The race was rigged, neither of you won. It was a draw." She still hadn't looked at him, and she hadn't pulled away either. Her hand was still covering the pills whike his hand covers hers.

"True, but there was beef Betty, I wanted to _fuck_ him up." His lips popped on the last word, he was so close to her now, she could feel the heat of his skin on her own.

"Well, you did. Ghoulies beat the hell out of him while Penny cut his snake bite off, then you left him for dead." She dead panned him now, lethal, poisonous hatred burning from within. He smiled at her again.

"There she is, I like _that_ Betty the most. She's hellfire and all things dark. Mmm mmm mmmm." He let her hand go, moving her finger tips to retrieve the pills, popping them in his mouth before drinking the coffee. " What were those anyway?" She had frozen in shock, she felt the burning inside her yes, but she was still taken aback by his admission.

"They, um, they were ampicillin, for the blood infection. That's why you're feverish. Why I think you're saying things you don't mean." She looked pitifully at him, he laughed. "Just what is _so_ funny Malachai?"

"I know what sepsis does, watched my Mom die from it, dirty needles." He shifted in the booth next to her, bringing his right arm around her back.

"Malachai…" He cut her off.

"Ah ah ah! Shhh!" He placed his index finger of his left hand over his full lips, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. "I'm not hallucinating sweetheart, I have my witts about me. Just say for a moment, that I watched you fix that meat head's Super Sport, I just about died. How cpuld Sweet little angel, a Northsider Princess, supe up an engine like that? I watched you hanging over the bumber into the engine compartment. The way you torched the wrenches with your bare hands, no air tools. Are you fucking kidding me? So. Fucking. _Hot."_ He breathed the last, and it was his turn to bite his lip.

She opened another bottle, dumping out four brown tablets onto the table, again, using her fingers to push them forward. Hoping like hell she could get them away fast enough. She was just too slow, his heated fingers found hers over the medication. "Ibuprofen?" He asked. His thumb rubbing circles over her the tendons in her hand.

"Yes." She said, trying her best to keep her voice even, she failed, he noticed. He squeezed her hand before taking the pills from her.

"It's not often you find a female Serpent. It's incredibly rare infact, almost unheard of." He stated, popping the pills in his mouth.

"I'm not a patched member Malachai. I'm not a Serpent." She looked down to her fingers, still splayed on the table, she could still feel his finger tips running over her knuckles.

" _Yet_ ," Her eyes met his. "...here you are cleaning me up, sitting at a meeting with a traitorous enemy." He tapped his fingers over his temple, a small smile playing over his lips.

"It doesn't mean anything, I just have knowledge of some things. Jack of all trades." She didn't look away.

"Don't sell yourself short Betty. You're an asset, you and I both know that." Draining his mug of coffee, he set it back on the table. Realizing for the first time that they were not alone, Pop Tate had come in from the swinging doors, a plate of food in his hands. He was smiling in that knowing way as he placed the plate in front of Malachai.

"I hope a double bacon cheese is good, I asked Pop's to make you chili cheese fries too. You need the calories and the energy to fight the infection.

"See? You do care! Thank you Betty. Honestly. I really appreciate it." He smiled at her again, a genuine toothy grin.

"You're welcome Malachai." She said. She went to scoot out of the booth, but he reached out a hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward him.

"Leaving so soon?" He took a bite, not letting her loose.

"I was going to get theedical bag." She smiled at him, diverting her eyes from his intese chocolate pools.

"Mmm, be quick." He watched her intently while she shot from the seat to the swinging doors. He never let his eyes waiver from the doors, he needed to watch her walk back in. He craved it.

"Okay. I'm not going to scrub you with a steal brush. I _am_ going to clean you up with green soap and bandage you back up." She said, opening the large medical box on the table.

"Well damn Betty, if you wanted to give me a sponge bath, why didn't you just say so?"


	5. Forget About It

**Forget About It**

 _*Language and suggested adult themes. Enter at your own risk*_

…~*~...

"Sweet Pea? S'that you?" Betty stumbled over her own feet, she was trying her best to keep her balance all the way up the stars. It was difficult to see clearly, and the light was dim, but when she entered her room, there was someone on her bed. Her fingers slipped from around the straps of her purse, a clanking noise from the chains filled the room as it fell to the floor.

"You know it's me. Where've ya been?" His leather creaked as he rose from her pretty pink duvet.

"I was out with Veronica and Cheryl. Whysit matter to you anyway?" Haphazardly, she tore the low heels she was wearing from her feet. Discarding them somewhere near her closet door.

"Try again babe." His voice was deep and agitated. She liked it. Flipping on her bedside lamp, Sweet Pea's face illuminated.

"I _was_ with them, then I wasn't." She turned from him, biting her lip, already knowing she'd been caught. Slipping her arms from the sleeves of her vintage military jacket, she placed it over the chair at her desk.

"Why don't we talk about when you weren't with them." He caught her eye in the mirror, her face flushing crimson.

"How about we don't. It's not your business Sweets." Uncomfortable, she began to unbutton her shirt, green eyes still locked with Sweet Pea's fiery black ones.

"I think it is my business Betts. You're _my_ business." He was behind her now, jaw set in a rigid angry pose.

"Not anymore, remember? You don't have the right to ask me shit." Turning around suddenly, her shirt flew open. His eyes roamed her exposed flesh greedily.

"You're still mine, like it or not." A long slim finger tip ran the length of her sternum, over the tiny bow at the center of her bra, down over her navel and hooked inside of her jeans over her button.

"How's that work? You can jus' sleep with whoever and I'm stuck here wondering, waiting? No, I didn't sign up for that. I signed up for you, with only me. Thas not what I got." Moving away from him, his finger slipped from the waistband of her jeans, his hand coming to a rest at his side, clenched in a fist.

"I wasn't sleepin' around Betts. We went on a run. Chicks are at bars, other charters have hang arounds. You don't know what you're talkin' about." He followed her into her bathroom. She had unbuttoned her jeans, the zipper pulled down exposing her black satin panties. The ones he loved to tug from her body.

"Thas not how it went and you know it. We aren't even together. We never were. We just messed around after Jughead and everything. You can't stake a claim on me, Imma free agent." Her jeans slipped down her smooth legs, pooling around her feet.

"I put you back together Betts, got you patched, sponsored you. It's more than just a good time and you know it. I staked a claim when I put myself out there for you." His palm was hot and heavy down her back, goosebumps rising over her arms.

"You don't own me." She took her top off, flinging it to the floor, kicking it and her jeans to the side.

"Don't I though?" His hands took purchase of her hips, bringing her back into him.

"No, you don't." She pushed away despite the incredible delight at his dominance over her. She took the brush from the vanity in her room. Running the bristles through her tangled hair.

"Who were you with Betty?" Sweet Pea took his leather off, placing it over her jacket.

"If I tell you will you go?" She was annoyed. He was wearing a tight black shirt, the block letters on front stretching over his glorious pectorals. Biting her lip, she put the brush down.

"Maybe." He was tiring of her games. She stood there, ankles crossed, damn near nude and slightly drunk.

"If I tell you, I want you to go." Giving orders now, she moved to sit on her bed. Laying back over the puffy duvet.

"Tell me now, Betty." There was that voice again. The irritated demanding voice that she craved in her ear.

"Veronica and Cheryl wanted to go to the Wyrm. I did not." She rolled over, looking at him was distracting her.

"Yeah, I got that when Veronica and Cheryl told me." The bed dipped when he sat next to her. The worn knee of his jeans skimming the side of her thigh. She shivered.

"I went to The House of the Dead. I danced. I drank these insanely good drinks with Ghoulies and came home." Rolling away from him and off of the bed, Betty went to her closet.

"Danced and drank with Ghoulies at The House of the Dead. That's it?" Sweet Pea bent over while she was turned away, untying his laces and tugging his boots from his feet, shoving them under her bed.

"Yeah. Mostly with that one, from the race? He's really nice." Smiling to herself at the memory. His wicked smile and how he tried for more than just dancing with her. He was all off though. The wrong touch, the wrong smell and the wrong voice.

"Fuckin' Malachai? The goddamn Ghoulie's leader Betty?" Sweet Pea felt a sting in his heart, flinging himself from the foot of the bed toward her, pulling a shirt from her closet.

"Yeah! So what? He didn't do me in the parking lot behind the garage so no one could see us, rough and dirty. He wanted to take me home, but I said no. He didn't push, dropped me home so I didn't have to walk. Why are you even here?" Frustrated, Betty unclasped her bra, flinging it from her body without care. Angrily she stuffed her arms into the sleeves of the shirt and tugged it over head.

"That's not how it was between us and you know it. Our first time wasn't rough and dirty against a wall Betty. It was my first time too." He was hurt, beyond cut through his heart.

"No, not the first time, but every time after it was. You're ashamed of me. Malachai wasn't. I know it was just him playin' me, but it felt good. To be wanted out in the open, no side glances to make sure no one's looking." A tear slipped down her cheek, landing on the front of the shirt.

"I'm not ashamed of you Betty. I didn't want the other guys thinkin' you're a certain way. Like they could have you." He wanted to smash his fist through the wall. Tear out eyeballs from eye sockets.

"You weren't doin' it for my benefit Sweets. You didn't wanna live up to your namesake." Moving around him, she blinked back tears. Tearing the duvet down, she slipped between the sheets, pulling her blanket high over her face to shield herself from Sweet Pea's glare.

"Maybe you're right." He waved an arm in the air, trying to dipurse his angry energy.

"Maybe you're a dick, and you should leave." Her voice was muffled by the pink puff covering her face.

"You used me too Betty. It's not like you didn't want me to take you behind the garage." He tried to act cool again. Like he was above the emotions that rubbed his throat raw right now. Betty flung the blanket back from her face.

"You have some nerve. Showing up here to interrogate me about where I've been, talking about me being yours and now I'm using you? Get out Sweet Pea." Tears rolled in succession now, the collar of her shirt soaked.

"This is how you wanted it right? I don't fuckin' care. You don't fuckin' care." Swallowing thickly, he moved toward the bed.

"No, that's not it. That's not what we talked about." She hiccupped.

"You let that sleazeball Ghoulie put his hands on you. Did he kiss you?" Sweet Pea's lip quivered slightly.

"So what if he did?" Her legs were crossed now, she wiped her nose with a tissue from the box on her bedside table.

"Did he pull you in close like I do, taste like I do?" His chest was tight with jealousy. Desperate not to let her see the chink in his armor.

"Maybe. Maybe more. So what? You slept with that club whore in Omaha. Two weeks gone, no calls, no texts. Just some pictures from Cheryl of you and that used up skank." Fresh tears sprung from Bettys eyes, a river unleashed.

"Well thank god Cheryl sent pictures of everything. That way you don't have to confront me, just run to the first hard on you can find. I didn't sleep with that chick Betts." He was on the bed now, crawling on his knees across the queen size mattress, big fat tears rolling over his high cheekbones.

"What happens on runs stays on runs. Good thing I didn't ask for your patch, then I could never leave." Closing her eyes tight, Betty felt the sob escape her, not believing him for even a second.

"I never fucked that sweet butt Betty. She kissed me and I pushed her off. Cheryl didn't send you the pictures where I slept in the van all night. Didn't show you that I slept there the whole time. In the van, covered in snow." His lip was betraying him in the lamp light, her eyes trained on his grimace.

"No she didn't. But neither did you." Several tissues later and Betty could breath from one nostril.

"No, because someone was at Sunnyside Trailer Park before we all left and never came knockin' on my aluminum door." Betty looked at him, realization striking her. "Yeah, I saw you. Jughead huggin' you close."

"I went to see FP. Jughead said sorry, we moved past everything. I have to do that if I'm gonna take care of Hot Dog." She said, Sweet Pea was confused. His watery eyes squinting at her.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" He was looking down at her from on his knees in front of her.

"FP had me watching Hot Dog. For my initiation? Cheryl did it, you did it, everyone does it." Betty wiped at her face.

"Initiation? When?" He felt guilt trying to swallow him whole.

"Couple days ago. Had to wait for the girls to get back. Get my ass handed to me in the yard. Then the laws, the snake pit, and the snake bite." She listed everything there was to do to get a Serpent jacket. He felt like an ass.

"I didn't know." He sat back on his heels.

"You didn't ask. Too busy pushing me away." She hugged her knees.

"Maybe I was scared. I dunno. Why do you run to other guys when you feel like shit?" Sweet Pea felt bad for saying the last, but it needed to be said. He wasn't one to sugar coat, never had it in him.

"Jeez Pea, tell me how really feel." She laid her head on her knees, letring another tear trickle from her eye.

"I'm not about playin' games anymore babe. Be real with me and I'll be real with you." His large thumb laid flat over her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"When I feel out of control. I let it all go. Let myself be out of control. Boys just happen to be there." She didn't intentionally seek male attention, but she did like it.

"They're there because you're hot. Because of the way you sway that ass and flip that hair. They want you. All of them." He watched her, the way her lip was sucked into her mouth, how she averted her eyes from him.

"What about you? Why do you push me away?" Sucking in a ragged breath.

"Everyone always leaves. My Dad, my Mom. They all leave. What's to say you won't leave too?" Laying down next to her on the bed, he looked up at her from the pillow.

"We're both pretty messed up huh?" Betty lifted her head from her knees, offering a watery smile to Sweet Pea.

"We sure are. How do we fix it?" Lifting a finger to her face, Sweet Pea swept the hair from Betty's face

"We could start with being honest." The tears had finally stopped. She leaned back on her pillow so she could look him in the eye.

"Honest huh?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe we should start over. Forget these last three weeks."

"Forget it all happened?" She was wondering how it could even work.

"Yeah, except for us. I don't ever want to forget that." His lips were covering hers, the tips of his fingers grazing her jaw.

"I changed my mind. You can stay."


	6. Sharing is Caring

**Sharing is Caring**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.**

…~*~...

It was a spur of the moment outing; Betty didn't want to be stuck in the house with her parents fighting yet again. So she sent off a couple of texts, crossing her fingers with hopes of a decent response. The text that came through was from Cheryl. Her cousin would be on her way promptly with Toni and Veronica in tow.

Betty scrambled from her bed, flinging her bedroom door open, she clambered down the stairs to tell her Mom she'd be spending the night at the Pembrooke. Heaven forbid she tell the parentals about going to the Southside. She was already getting flack from her Father about her brief relationship with Jughead and the Snake bite on her ankle.

Alice was in the middle of a heated discussion with Hal, waving Betty off half heartedly, she turned back to her enraged husband. Not waiting to hear the string insults being flung at her, Betty ran back up the stairs to hurriedly get ready.

Already having taken her hair down, she had just enough time to pack her overnight bag. She grabbed her makeup, Serpent's jacket and plain jacket just in case, then ran down the stairs at full speed. Narrowly escaping the ever increasing voice of her Father, Betty almost jumped into the waiting car at the curb.

"Jeez Betty, I didn't mean to injure yourself upon my arrival. Is _that_ what you're wearing?" Cheryl made a face, her top lip curling in disgust.

"Not even close, I had to make a run for it, my Dad's on one of his rampages again. Do we have time for me change at least?" Betty was out of breath, she started rifling through her bag.

"We have time, I have to stop off at my place. You can change there." Toni popped her gum with a smile at Betty in the back seat.

"Maybe you could tell us where we're going? I don't think I wore the right shoes." Veronica pulled at the delicate straps over her ankles.

"I have some better ones you can borrow. We're here." Toni jumped out of the passenger door, pulling keys from the bag slung over her shoulder.

Taking all of her stuff with her, Betty got out of the back seat, walking toward the duplex door where Toni was wiggling the key around in the lock.

"It alway does this. I think I broke in too many times." The lock finally gave and Toni pushed the door open, revealing a dark living room area.

The four girls poured through the door, each going in a separate direction. Betty to the bathroom to change, Toni to her room with Veronica and Cheryl to the kitchen.

They collectively met in the living room in front of the threadbare second hand couch when they had finished.

"We're going somewhere new. Sort of. Some of the girls at the Wyrm said this place was sicc. They won't I.D. but just be careful, it's Ghoulie territory." Toni had a smile plastered to her face. She was super excited for this night.

"Wait a second. Ghoulie territory? What, are going to the club side of The House of the Dead?" Crossing her arms over her chest, Veronica laughed.

"Yeah. Duh. Let's go." Cheryl swung her red curls as she turned toward the door, not even waiting for a response from the other girls.

Leaving her things in Toni's room, Betty knew they'd be staying the night on the Southside. She was pretty amped for this night too. She'd only ever been to The House of the Dead when her and Veronica had stalked the Jingle Jangle pusher kid.

"Oh. Well, okay then." Veronica didn't bother questioning it, she knew there would be no point.

…*...*...

It wasn't what any of them had imagined, nothing at all like the Whyte Wyrm, or any kegger they had attended on the Northside. True to Toni's statement earlier, the girls weren't carded, nor were they patted down. They paid their five dollars to the large, no necked man sitting on the wooden stool just inside of the door. He placed a multi colored wrist band on each of them and waved them on to the huge black swinging doors.

Smoke billowed out when they pushed through to the other side, flashing lights and a D.J. came into view. Cheryl and Toni immediately tugged Veronica and Betty toward the bar, pushing studded leather and skulls out of their way.

"Ladies! What'll it be?" A tall male, with quite the athletic build, leaned over the peeling lacquer bar top, his smile exposing his straight white teeth. His Ghoulies vest hadn't been lost on them. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Ah, it's a small town. We've all seen each other in some capacity. We'll take four beers, whatever's on tap. You don't take American Excess, but I'm sure good old fashioned cash will do." Realizing she'd outed herself, Veronica shoved a twenty into the muscle guys hand and smiled seductively at him.

"Right. I think I do remember you. No Jingle Jangle this time, just the beers?" Tugging the crumpled bill out in front of his chest, Muscles shoved it into his pocket and got to work on pouring beers from the tap.

"Great. They know us V." Betty leaned her elbow on the counter, huffing her frustration when she felt eyes on her back. She tried to look like she wasn't searching, and she would have been successful had the culprit not been two feet away.

"Holy cow." Toni was closer to Betty than she had originally thought, the two of them doing their best not to stare back at the one staring at them.

"Four beers and a twenty dollar bill. Your drinks are on the house tonight." Muscles set down a glass in front of each girl. His long meaty fingers lay flat over the bill on the counter. "Serpent girls drink free, courtesy of our King." His fingers lifted from the money, motioning toward a smiling Malachai. The one who sat, eyes glued to Betty's backside, two feet from the bar.

Cheryl took her glass, lifting it in the air with a smile to say thanks. Taking hold of Toni's arm, she tugged her girlfriend out toward the dance floor.

"Come on." Betty mirrored Cheryl's actions, tugging Veronica over to the table that Malachai sat at with one of his friends. Reluctantly, Veronica followed Betty.

The smile on Malachai's face could rival the sun when he realized that Betty was coming over to him. He couldn't help that he needed to adjust his jeans, nor could he help his tongue darting out to trace over his own lips.

"Ladies. Please, have a seat." His exposed arms were far more muscular than the Ghoulie tending bar, Betty bit her lip when he raised one over the back of the booth top.

Veronic sat across from Malachai's Ghoulie sidekick, uncomfortable to say the least. More so when Betty nestled into the space next to Malachai.

"How did you know?" Betty leaned in close to ask Malachai. She was still holding the beer, more for her own comfort than to actually drink it.

"I remember you, both of you. Your money's no good here." He cocked his eyebrow at her, then leaned over to his friend and whispered something in his ear.

The younger looking Ghoulie stood on the booth seat, and climbed over the back, disappearing from view.

"Should we be on our way then?" Betty made a move like she was going to stand up. Malachai instantly caught her free hand with his.

"I didn't say _you_ weren't good here, I said your money isn't. You can come 'round _anytime_ you want." The crook of his finger came up and nudged her chin up. He smiled for her and only her.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Jughead would it?" Veronica asked, completely perplexed.

"Not at all Miss Lodge. Although, I wouldn't mind if he shared."


	7. Stovebolt or Thriftmaster

**Stovebolt or Thriftmaster**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.**

… **~*~...**

Betty was sober, hadn't touched a joint passed around at a party or placed a rolled up dollar bill into her nostrils when the plate was offered to her. She never poured the contents of the sweet Jingle Jangle straws into her open mouth. So when she made the decision to accompany her friends to a Southside car show, when questioned her own sobriety.

This was more of a meet rather than a show. Mostly Ghoulies and their hot rods and dragsters. Betty was wildly intrigued by one revving engine in particular. The bright red hood was lifted to expose the unearthly clean engine compartment. Thoroughly absorbed in the fully functioning original engine; she didn't realize that her friends had ditched her for the general racing car styles on the other side of the open clearing that they congregated in.

The engine ceased it's revving, the sexy sounds of torque and power fading from her greedy eardrums, leaving Betty to begrudgingly slide herself from under the hood. Still intrigued by the original motor that was able to roar to life, she walked around the side of the car, checking out the transmission next.

"Like what you see baby girl?" a deep unfamiliar voice caught her off guard. She jumped so violently she almost bashed her head into the hood.

"Oh my- You scared me to death." Holding a hand over heart, Betty took several deep breaths.

"Sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to. Just never seen a girl inspect under the hood quite like you before." Holding up his hands in mock surrender, the boy smiled wide at her.

"Well, I like cars. I've never seen a fully functioning three point five Stovebolt before." Betty let a hand rest on the lip of the engine compartment, daring a few steps closer to the wide eyed stranger.

"Are you even real? What if it's a three point nine Thriftmaster?" His arms folded over his naked torso, Betty had definitely noticed that.

"Well, because this is a forty-nine. Chevy put three point nines in the wagons in fifty-four. You'd have to replace the drive shaft and the transmission to accommodate a corvette motor." It was her turn to cross her arms, accentuating her breasts, effectively gaining an eyebrow raise from him, and a lick of the lips for good measure.

"Huh. You from around here, uh, didn't catch yer name?" He held up a hand in questioning.

"Betty, Betty Cooper, and yes I am, well sort of." A hip popped out with her attitude. She didn't like when the boys made a big deal over her automotive knowledge.

"Betty Cooper. I'm Malachai Cardenas. Good to meet you." Holding out a hand to her, she took it. He gave her a proper handshake, no half assed slack grip, but a real handshake.

"My pleasure." She nodded as he let her hand slip from his own. His smile was back now, a twinkle in his eye gave her the feeling he was up to something.

"You can't be from the Southside, I'd remember you." Inching closer to her, he didn't even try to hide the way his eyes slid over her curves.

"I live on the Northside." She admitted.

"Even better baby girl." He slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out a leather studded business card holder. "I could use a knowledgeable, and honest mechanic. Got a shop downtown."

"You have a shop, you? Aren't you a little young?" She asked incredulously.

"I inherited it. Family business. Look, I always have these rods comin' in for one reason or another. If you don't like a paper trail, we can work with ya. I'd like to have a set of fresh eyes in the joint. You game?" The black glossy card caught the sunlight, Betty bit her lip.

"Yeah. I'm game." Her fingers came up to take the card from his long fingers, grazing his heated digits with her own.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." He let her take the card while he appraised her silently.

"Betts! There you are. What are you doing over here." Jughead came around the other side of the car, brows knit together in confusion.

"I was just admiring this car. I'm big girl Jug, I can take care of myself." Slipping the card into her back pocket, Betty made sure to pivot her body so that Jughead didn't put a hand on her back like he always did.

"Malachai, figures you be talking to my girl." Betty's head turned toward Jughead at an incredible speed.

"Your girl?!" Malachai and Betty asked simultaneously. They looked at each other.

"I meant my friend. That is a girl. Sorry Betty." Face flaming, and heart wounded, Jughead nervously pulled on the edges of his beanie.

"I was almost worried there for a minute." Malachai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, me too." Betty shook her head uncomfortably, crossing her arms again.

"Give me a shout Betty. Jughead, catch ya later." Taking Betty's hand in his own, Malachai kissed the back of her hand.

As he turned, Betty caught a glimpse of the Ghoulie patch amidst the studded fabric over Malachai's back.

"You are a magnet for trouble Cooper. Be careful with that guy." He almost put an arm around Betty's shoulders but thought better of it.

"He seems about as dangerous as FP." Betty pulled the card from her pocket, looking adoringly at it before replacing it carefully. "Besides, he's kind of cute."


	8. The Secret

**The Secret**

 **This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.**

… **~*~...**

Betty cleaned Sweet Pea's face silently, letting the distorted sounds of guitar, bass, drums and vocals wash through her ears while she removed bits of dried blood from his marred skin. None of the occupants of the house discussed how Betty had managed to break into their getaway car, they simply accepted that she was a borderline car thief and went on with their lives. The first thing Jughead did when they walked through the trailer door was go straight to his bedroom, silent and quick. He brought a large first aid kit back into the kitchen with him, setting it on the table where Sweet Pea had sat in a chair. Betty noticed his own face was starting to swell. The next thing he did was place a fresh filter into his coffee pot, not bothering to ask if anyone else wanted some, he just needed caffeine.

Fangs made a phone call and in hushed tones excused himself from the room, going back out onto the rickety porch steps. That was when the music began to play, distorting through the thin walls and muddied by the starting of the shower down the hall.

Continuing her pressing and patting over Sweet Pea's eye, the song changed, something familiar, she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was exactly; she hummed to herself.

Sweet Pea wasn't trying to stare, she hadn't noticed that he was, but he was definitely watching every muscle in Betty's face. It was intriguing, the way she let the emotion wash over her delicate features, she was beautiful. No wonder Jughead had snagged her up, tucking her covetously into his heart, never letting her go, especially after their brief break up after the dance.

Absently, he pushed a stray bit of hair from over her cheek, his fingers grazing her skin. Her eyes darted from the oozing open wound she was trying to keep from bleeding, to Sweet Pea in his open mouthed glory. She took note of how his features were softened, something akin to admiration glittering in his dark almost black eyes.

"Sorry." He looked ashamed. He'd been caught, and if Jughead had seen, Betty wouldn't need to worry about his bleeding face anymore. It wasn't like he wanted to want her. It was easy really. She was so sweet and innocent, a far cry from the girls he'd grown up with. He couldn't help it.

"It's okay. Thank you." Her eyes fluttered closed, then looked at the hallway, then back to him. "He didn't see this time. Don't let it happen again Sweets.

"Sorry." He repeated. Allowing Betty to finish her task.

"You're a really bad liar." She teased, reaching for the triple antibiotic ointment, squeezing some on a q-tip, she smeared it over his eyebrow. He winced in pain.

"Only around you. It's never been a problem before." Opening the band aid for her, he put it back on the table, not wanting to chance their fingers touching. He let the fissure that had somehow grown in his chest ache a little. He deserved it. How could he fall for Jughead's girl like that?

"Since when do you let girls get in your head Sweets?" She was trying to keep him talking, so he didn't notice when she slid the nasty gash she was cleaning back together. It might need stitches. She wasn't being completely honest with herself either. She wanted to know the truth. Not just what Jug and Sweet Pea told her to pacify her nosey mind.

"Since they started cleaning my wounds and feeding me when my own Mother wouldn't." Feeling shame, Sweet Pea closed his eyes. He was in more pain than he led on. His heart was a goddamn ocean bleeding for her. He'd never told anyone. Not even Fangs, and he felt even worse for that.

"Your Mom needs help Sweets, that's all. She came to the Wyrm for you, even if she was high, it was all for you. She endured Rat's hate to see you. That says a lot." Betty rifled through the box, finding the suture kit, medical grade, she wasn't shocked. "I have to stitch you up. Those rings were brutal."

Standing from her seated position, Betty tilted Sweet Pea's head back, his deep brown eyes, so much like Rat's, watching her intently, she didn't dare look into them.

"You think she cares Betts?" Sweet Pea's fingers itched to touch the delicate hands prodding his face, and so much more.

"I know she cares. You're not exactly hard to love Sweets. You're magnetic." Words she'd thought hundreds of times fell from her lips before she could think them through. His eyes met hers, deep and appreciative of her honest words. It did nothing to help either his ever increasing attraction to her.

"Just stitch me up Betts. It feels like shit when you move the skin around." His voice was thick with emotion. Jamming his hands under his arms, he let his eyes slide closed again. It wasn't worth it, watching her move over him, wishing he could taste her lips for just a second. When the needle containing lidocaine pierced his tender skin, he breathed in deep. Thinking back on things he hadn't been wanting to.

"I'm trying to put you back together Sweets. Be still." She let a few fingers slide down his face, then back up toward his forehead. Then the tugging began.

He sat there listening to the heavy guitar and drums of the next song in Jughead's playlist. Praying like hell his friend couldn't read him with Betty so close to him. Parts of him were happy that Betty was not tagging along behind Toni anymore, that she was gaining her independence and finally becoming a headstrong pain in his ass. Other parts were more than a little pissed that it wasn't by his gentle kiss or his steady hand on the small of her back that she became the badass woman hovering above him now.

He had wished for so long that he wouldn't have stayed inside the Whyte Wyrm after Betty's dance, meeting Alice drink for drink. Here he was though, letting Betty stitch his split face back together in his President's house. He was going to escort her in a few weeks to her final task and he'd present her with her patch. It wasn't enough somehow, to be so close to her, to know so well, be her friend. It would never be enough for him, and he wished to God that it was.

"Where'd you learn sutures Betts?" He had to push the thoughts away.

"I took a first aid class." She said, still tugging at his face

"And you say I'm a bad liar." He teased, more flirty than he wanted it to sound.

"You are a bad lair. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." She stopped and looked at him.

"Well, tell me." He prodded.

"My dad used to teach me. Said it was a skill I needed to have under my belt. Little did I know, it was all part of his sick game. Little did he know, it would come in handy." Huffing the loose strands from in front of her face, she really looked at the busted brow line. The fissure being sewn nice and taught, covering the raw bleeding mess it was once was. She wanted to hold the boy in her arms, soak the hurt into herself so she could see that it felt like what she endured. Wished so badly for a friend to share her misery.

No matter how much Jughead told her he understood, he didn't. Abandonment sure, they'd all endured that collectively. Offspring of the current leading generation of Serpents, everyone had an incarcerated or absent or God forbid dead, parent. The remaining Serpent's took care of each other and their kids. Betty brown up with Sweet Pea and Fangs, Jughead and Toni. They were an impenetrable group, tight like siblings.

"I guess we all come from shitty families." Chancing a peek at the girl stitching his skin, their eyes met. Dark meeting light, harsh meeting soft.

"Some are worse than others Sweets. Almost done." Her quick movements had her tying off the last stitch in his face. Clipping the thread, she set the clamps and scissors down on the open bag they came from. "It should heal up alright. I'll keep an eye on you." Smiling at him, she backed away slowly.

"Thanks Betts." His features soft, something she hardly ever seen from the boy anymore. It made her heart jump. One little blip in her chest, bringing forth a whole rush of emotion she wasn't expecting.

"You're welcome Sweet Pea. Now go, before you get yourself into trouble." Cleaning up the mess she'd made.

"I think I'm already in trouble baby girl."


	9. The Ride

**The Ride**

… **~*~...**

The wet wash rag sloshed over the lacquered bar top, pushed and pulled, back and forth lazily by perfectly manicured french tip nails. Sweet Pea had been watching the back and forth motions since the hot little blonde behind the bar had slapped the rag noisily on the counter to clean up after the drunks that had vacated the Whyte Wyrm. It could have been twenty minutes, maybe an hour, it didn't matter because no one had ever washed the bar before. No one had given two shits whether there was staphylococcus lurking in the peeled back urethane layer, seeping into the exposed wood grain where hundreds of hands, arms, faces, and worse had lain. But here she was, Betty Cooper, River Vixen and Serpent, honor student extraordinaire cleaning the years of grime from the bar top right before his very eyes. He was enthralled, thoroughly entranced by the simple motions and those sweet white tips under a shimmer of pink. He'd taken to watching her at practice after school, in her tight little shorts and those tall white socks; he salivated at the thought. Sitting up in his chair, he regarded the half full bottle had long since forgotten and set it lightly on the table.

"Hey blondie, need a hand?" He said, leaning an elbow on his jeans clad knee; earning bewildered looks from his comrades.

"Uh, sure. Come get a clean rag. I threw those old ones out." With a wrinkle of her nose, Betty set a soapy bowl of water on the bar top, followed by a pristine white wash cloth.

"No problem. I have the tables, cool?" Waiting for a response, Sweet Pea took hold of the cloth, dipping it into the water then ringing it out.

"That would help a lot, thanks Sweets." Flashing the taller boy a smile that could give him a toothache, Betty began scrubbing again when he returned the gesture.

"You have a ride Betty?" He asked, wiping down a table in eye shot of her.

"I have to call my Mom when I'm finished. She's with FP, so I might be here awhile." Worrying her lip a little, she chanced a look at Sweet Pea. Black shirt sleeves rolled up over sinewy muscled biceps, her mouth almost watered.

She'd caught him looking at her on more than one occasion, earning her that wide toothy grin he brandished like six shooter at his hip. His dark eyes roamed the expanse of her creamy thighs when she ran drills with the other girls after school. He watched her when she got inked by Toni weeks ago. They'd been partying after she got knuckle dusters to her delicate cheekbones, Dr. Marten rubber soles to her rib cage, the beginnings of black eyes appearing under the light shimmer of her eyeshadow. Sweet Pea handed her an ice cold PBR to soothe her bruised and rapidly swelling lips, while taking the edge off of her first carving. Toni just winked and went to work on the snake bite on her shoulder blade.

"Nah, I can take ya home. 'Sides, I think they might have went down to Sweetwater River. They act more like teenagers than we do." Chuckling to himself, Sweet Pea came back to the bar, dunking the dingy rag into the water, watching as the filth fell freely into the bowl. "You don't always have to rush out of here, you could stick around for a bit." He let the sentence hang in the air between them as he rung his rag out. Swiftly whirling around on his boot heel, he wiped down another table.

"Oh, I-" Not knowing what to say, Betty stood motionless pondering several things at once. The notion of her prim and proper Mother in FP's truck bed, hair falling wildly from its usual hairsprayed perfection. Then there was the matter of nestling herself behind Sweet Pea on his bike, she swallowed thickly at the thought. Her whole body was prickly with heat, her cheeks felt like campfires of summers passed, roasting her cheeks to a nearly candy apple red. Could she bring herself to sit on another Serpent's bike? Would Jughead lose his mind and cause a scene? Of course he would. How could he possibly be level headed and act like he was nearing adulthood? Impossible.

"You?" He'd cleaned half of the tables that side of the pool table and jukebox. He was almost done, and there she stood, silently over thinking her choices until her heart pounded out of her chest.

"I think hanging out with you in view of Jughead would be disastrous." Dunking the rag and then ringing it out, Betty took a deep breath and looked directly at Sweet Pea this time. Wrinkling his brow for just a second, he shook his head and looked at her. "When you drop me off, maybe come in and watch a movie or something?"

That boyish grin spread across his handsome face, and in three steps he was right in front of her, leaning on the clean bar top. "Hell yeah Cooper, but no sappy chick flicks."


	10. Fries and a Shake

**Chaperone**

Betty was always such a good little girl, always obeying her Father and Mother, no matter the extreme they'd tended to go to. Her best was never good enough, even though she worked herself to the bone. Friends were scarce and the ones she had were not Parent approved nor appropriate company for someone such as Betty. Prim and proper, hair in a neat coif atop her head, she walked the halls of Riverdale High School with a facade so brittle she was liable to crack at any given moment.

When Southside High School was shut down due to deplorable and hazardous conditions, each honor roll student at Riverdale was assigned a Southside High transfer student to befriend and help transition into the fast paced learning curriculum. Nervous, Betty waited by the front office for her assigned peer, a name she'd heard on more than one occasion, a boy she was shocked still attended school at all. She had seen the boy several times at Pop's, on the rare occasion that she was allowed to have a singular sweet treat with the likes of Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones. She found the boy intriguing; she almost said hello to him once, but he was so confident and he most definitely made her nervous from afar, how would she react when they had the rest of the school year for getting acquainted?

Heavy footfalls sounded from behind her, the clinking of metal accompanying the nearing sound of steel toes on tiled floors. Swinging around at the feel of a poke in her shoulder blade, Betty was greeted with the wide expanse of muscle covered by black t-shirt. Looking up, up, up, and into the deep eyes of her pseudo ward for all intents and purposes, Betty sucked in a sharp breath. His black eyes darted from her emerald eyes to her mouth, which had fallen open in awe. She had never felt such a zing in all of her life. With her heart hammering violently in her chest, Betty had forgotten how to speak, she openly gawked at him.

"You Elizabeth Cooper?" His eyes narrowed as he took her in. Judging her with every inch his eyes greedily took in. She was cute enough, but he'd never be into a chick so uptight. Not ever. Didn't mean he wouldn't be checking her out, she just wouldn't catch his fancy in a social way.

"Ye- Yes, please, call me Betty. Sweet Pea, it's a pleasure to meet you." She stuttered at first, then held her hand out to shake his, regaining her confidence.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Winking at her, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She stiffened almost instantly, not the reaction he was hoping to get out of her.

"Right. Do you have your schedule, I can show you around to your classes." Backing up a step, Betty felt the heat rise in her face, the flush evident over the apples of her cheeks.

"Straight to the point huh? Here." He said, amused by the splash of crimson that tinted her face. Handing her the slip of paper, he held onto it a bit, running his index finger over the back of her hand, the one his lips had grazed moments previous. Her eyes shot to his, wide and questioning.

"If you're trying to throw me for a loop, flattery will get you nowhere." Taking a deep breath through her nostrils, Betty realigned herself, she stood a little taller now. "Our schedules are almost identical, except for the required physical education class."

"Shocked princess?" A smirk tugged at his lips, allowing Betty to see just how confidant he really was.

"No, just surprised, you don't seem like an honors class type of guy when you're dipping french fries into your double chocolate shake at Pop's." The words left her mouth before she was able to think of the consequences for uttering them. Meeting Sweet Pea's surprised and amused look, she handed him back his schedule.

"So you noticed me huh?" Taking the folded piece of paper between thumb and bent finger, he let his remaining free fingers glide over Betty's palm.

"I've seen you around, yes." The weight of Sweet Pea's words settled over Betty's thundering heart. She was most certainly a tomato shade at this point, her ears even felt hot.

"More than seen me around, you know what my go to diner food is. Maybe next time you go to Pop's, you could join me, maybe we split my fries and your onion rings. We like the same shake. Come on, don't wanna be late on my first day." He took Betty's hand in his own, pulling her down the crowded hallway.

"I don't know what to say." Betty felt a shiver run down her spine when Sweet Pea turned to look at her, his perfect front teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"You don't have to say anything Princess. We noticed each other, it's all good. Where are we going anyway?" Winking at her, he pushed several people out of their way, coming to a stop at the end of the hallway.

"It's this way." She said, allowing herself to take hold of his hand fully now, pulling him to the left, down a less crowded corridor. "I'm curious Sweet Pea." Their hands were intertwined fully now.

"About what?" He was looking around the hallway, his eyes taking in the posters and the lockers and the many students staring at his hand in Betty Cooper's.

"Why you, of all people, would want to share your fries with me." She stopped outside of an open door, looking inside at the many people already in their seats.

"Why not? You seem like a chick I wouldn't mind getting to know." Leaning on the wall next to the doorway, his smile was bright and he was sure he'd had pegged from the start, boy was he wrong.

"We have school for that." Looking down at her feet, Betty wanted to explore the possibility of getting to know Sweet Pea as well, but there was one problem, and she knew it would never happen.

"School is school. I wanna know you outside of the studious learning environment." Lifting her chin with the crook of his finger, Sweet Pea leaned in closer to her.

"I don't think that my Mother and Father would allow such a thing." She suddenly felt entirely aware of the many eyes that were on them. She did her best not to look around at them.

"What Hal and Alice Cooper don't know won't hurt 'em."


	11. Surprise

**SURPRISE**

…~*~...

"Hey! Wait up!" Heavy footfalls sounded behind Betty. Turning quickly to meet a toothy grin from Kevin, she smiled back.

"Hey Kev! Why are you sprinting?" Confused, Betty waited for the winded boy to catch his breath.

"You left so quickly after class, I knew you hadn't heard the announcement." Releasing one last ragged breath, he tugged the girl along the sidewalk by her arm. He was almost bouncing as he walked, his jittery energy seeped into Betty.

"What announcement? What's going on Kevin?" Picking up her pace to keep up with Kevin, Betty very nearly started jogging.

"You're going to love this, no more sneaking around after school, no more running through the halls to meet _him_ in the parking lot before Jughead can see." Kevin stopped at the top of the several steps that led to the parking lot. There he was, sat astride his 1976 Kz900 Amen Savior, smoke rising up from his parted lips. Looking dangerous and delicious all at the same time. How could he be out in the open like this? Her heart hammered in her chest for just a moment. Then it stopped.

He wasn't alone, he was flanked by his crew and their skull tags were blindingly obvious. With swift and gracious movements he rose from the bike seat, swinging a long muscled leg over it, coming to stand in front of the bike with arms raised at his sides. Taking a long inhale from the cigarette still between his full lips as the school doors flung open, releasing the students of Riverdale High to the warm afternoon air. The students had begun to walk nearer to them, eyes growing wide at the sight of motorcycles, despite having heard the announcement of their presence just minutes before.

A wide grin spread over the leader's face, long fingers taking hold of the filtered end of the cigarette, he took a bow. There were audible gasps and murmuring behind Betty and Kevin. Kevin took this moment to whisper into Betty's ear. She smiled at her friend, then began to descend the steps.

Having stood back up, the mysterious man tossed the butt to the asphalt and ground it out with the toe of his boot. Dark eyes raked over the swell of Betty's hips, she'd worn her favorite pair of jeans this particular day, and her favorite form fitting shirt to match. When his tongue ran agonizingly slowly over his top lip, Betty stopped in her tracks. The wicked smile that tugged at the corners of his lips sent a shiver up her spine. Then he held a hand out to her, his eyes daring her to accept. Turning to look over her shoulder, Betty caught sight of Veronica, Archie and Jughead. Her Serpent ex's eyes were narrowed into slits, vehement hatred evident in his snear. Biting her lip, she turned back to the tall dark and handsome man and took his hand without a second thought.

"Betty?!" It was a collective shout that sounded behind her, all of her friends save for Kevin, shocked by her actions.

"Mmm, Betty?" His deep voice was playful as he tugged her into his warm strong embrace. "What will your friends think?"

Looking up at him now, Betty smiled back. "I don't care what they think Malachai."


End file.
